Dernière Danse
by Ginevra Lyra Potter
Summary: Une guitare.Un Survivant.Une magnifique chanson.Et une surprise pour le moins innatendue.Venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un **_OS _**donc aucune suite n'est prévue. Bien que si on me le demande je le ferai ou si un jour j'en ai l'envie.

ATTENTION ATTENTION: Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas à moi mais à Mrs Rowling.

Je crois que tout est dit. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Le terrier, 25 décembre .

La traditionnelle réunion familiale des Weasley se tenait en ce jour. Harry et Hermione en faisait parti depuis maintenant 8 ans. Hermione habitait au Terrier depuis la mort de ses parents et envisageait de prendre un appartement à Londres avec Ron. Harry, lui, avait une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard, pas très loin de son lieu de travail puisqu'il avait repris le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Il était arrivé chez ses amis de longue date depuis environ deux heures. Le repas touchait à sa fin, et les cadeaux attendaient patiemment que leurs destinataires les ouvrent. Une fois cette tache accomplie, les occupants de la pièce s'installèrent près de la cheminée. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des années a Poudlard, de la guerre qui s'était finie il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Puis, lentement, Harry se leva. Tout le monde le suivait des yeux.

"Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'écoutait une radio moldue française et j'ai entendue une chanson d'un groupe de pop-rock. Cette chanson ressemble un peu à un évenement qui s'est déroulé il y a quelque mois. Et j'ai décidé de vous l'interpreter ce soir."

Il alla dans l'entrée et revint avec une magnifique guitare bordeau et noire. Il se rassit

sur une chaise et accorda son instrument avec précision. La musique était une passion qu'il avait depuis tout petit. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Mais un jour d'été pour son anniversaire, celui de ses 13 ans, il avait reçu cette guitare. Dans l'emballage il n'y avait qu'un mot : « la musique est plus magique que tout ce qui se fera à Poudlard ». Bien qu'il n'y eu pas de signature, Harry savait que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait envoyé le cadeau. Le vieux monsieur avait toujours adoré la musique.

Il leur fit un sourire timide et commença.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or _

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_Et j'ai appris par cœur _

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

Il regarda l'assemblée sans vraiment la voir. Il savait qu'il manquait quelqu'un ce soir. Pas besoin d'observer pendant des heures.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence _

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire au revoir. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais sa voix resta sûre.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt _

_Mais c'est pas de ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde _

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard _

_On peut apercevoir_

_Qu'elle se prépare _

_Au long voyage_

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il la connaissait. Il y avait longtemps aussi qu'elle avait compris qu'elle allait sûrement mourir. Pour quelque chose de bien, certe, mais mourir quand même. Etre amie avec le Survivant, c'est vrai que c'était dangereux. Mais être la petite amie de celui-ci, ça devenait du suicide. Pourtant sa famille ne lui avait jamais dit de couper les ponts. Ils savaient sans doute qu'ils se la mettraient à dos si jamais ils leur arrivaient de faire une chose comme ça.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence _

_Un vertige puis le silence _

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Je peux mourir demain_

_Ca ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

C'est vrai que maintenant, s' il mourrait d'un accident quelconque ( depuis que Voldy était mort il n'y avait plus grand chose à craindre mais personne n'est à l'abri d'un choco-grenouille étouffeur ), il aurait été sans doute l'homme mort le plus heureux. Mais elle lui avait donné une raison de ne pas la rejoindre là ou elle était.

_Je l'ai vue partir _

_Sans rien dire_

_Fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci, d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Il ne pouvait rien dire. Rien. Elle lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin d'un ange. Puis ne supportant plus la douleur de tous les sortilèges combinés que lui avait lançé le mage noir, elle s'était injecté le venin d'un serpent qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire de l'infirmière.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence _

_Un vertige puis le silence _

_Je veux juste un dernière danse_

_Dernière danse._

Il finit ses accords et les regarda les uns après les autres. Arthur, ému, soutenait Molly qui avait fondu en larmes, Fred et Georges avaient échangé leur sourire espiègle contre des sourires résignés, Charlie et Bill étaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs heureux plutôt que de se complaindre dans la tristesse, Percy fixait Harry comme si il avait quelque chose à lui pardonner et qu'il le pardonnait, Hermione était dans les bras de Ron, et les deux laissaient couler des larmes silencieuses, et Ginny souriait, et envoyait des baisers à Harry qui observait sa photo, puis il lui renvoya un de ses baisers.

"Je suis désolé de vous imposer encore quelque chose mais il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un. Je reviens."

Et il transplana. Les autres se demandaient bien ce que le Survivant leur réservait encore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans la cuisine. Dans ses bras il y avait un tas de couvertures. Il s'approcha lentement de Molly et lui dit :

"Je vous présente Lyra."

* * *

Voilà ma première fic' **_publiée. _**C'est une longue histoire que je raconterai peut-être ds mon profil, un jour, qd j'aurai envie de l'écrire lol! Bon ben, la demande habituelle maintenant: une tite review s'il-vous-plaît! Merci d'avance! 


	2. Explications et Fin!

Coucou tout le monde! Je vous poste le chapitre deux avec du retard. Sachez quand même que se sera toujours comme ça vu que j'écris selon mon envie. Bref voici le chapitre 2. Mais avant les review:

Lanfeustdetroy: Oui c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je les ai reprise. Ravie que ça t'ai plus.

Parker13: Ben voici la suite. Mais c'est pas vraiment une suite. Juste un petit chapitre explicatif du pourquoi du comment.lol.

nanie nouche: Ginny n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour mon Snarry, je te donne pas de date: tu verras bien. lol!

Elizabeth Moonstone: Contente que tu ai aimé. Ca fait longtempts que je suis pas aller voir une de tes fics, mais en ce moment je lis plus tellement. Je referais qd mm une pitit tour.

Hotel de l'Univers: Merci. J'espère que ça te plaira aussi.

Allima: J'aime bien quand c'est tout triste. Si t'aime aussi va voir pour un Sourire aux angesde moi aussi. Je me fait de la pub. Bref. Bonne lecture.

Samia Malefoy: Donc, oui c'est bien cela. Voilà la suite.

Simoi: Je met pas mes chapitres régulièrement, donc je peux pas te dire. Ce chapitre sera le dernier chapitre de toute façon. Salut et bonne lecture.

virg05: Merci merci mais je vais prendre la grosse tête. Je pouvais laisser Ginny en vie, autrement se serait moins triste. Bonneuh lerctureuh.

cicin: Coucou c'est la suite. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

marjojr: Vlà la suite. Lis bien!

latitemery: Oui Ginny est morte. Non je ne suis pas folle. Une grande sage m'a dit ( Selphie451 ): " si tu tue des gens c'est triste après amsi c'est super beau "! Voilà. Vi encore!

**NOTE**: il y aura peut-être deux ou trois bonus. Enfin vous verrez bien, mais ça viendra pas tout de suite.

Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture

* * *

Explications:

A présent tous le regardaient bouche-bée. Dans ce petit tas de couvertures, un tout petit être était profondément endormie. Magnifique petite frimousse d'ange.

Avec une délicetesse rare, Harry déposa Lyra dans les bras de Molly.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Harry, je … mais… comment ? demanda Arthur à la place de sa femme encore sous le choc.

- Molly ! Molly ! Peut-on la voir?

Hermione était vraiment exitée. La fille de son « frère » et de sa meilleure amie.

- Bien - bien sûr !

Molly se retourna et plaça l'ange endormi dans les bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci la prit tendrement et s'approcha de Ron.

- J'en veux des comme ça. Aussi sage.

Et elle éclata de rire devant l'expression de son mari. Entre horreur et désespoir.

- Ron, mon vieux. Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Tu n'a rien à craindre, les enfants c'est merveilleux, fit Harry, hilare. Enfin, je dirais, UN enfant c'est merveilleux.

Et il repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire, accompagné de tous les Weasley, jusqu'à ce que Hermione leur lance un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller Lyra.

Quand ils se furent tous calmés, Hermione annula le sort et redonna la petite à son père. Harry la regardait avec vénération. Il n'avait jamais vu de photo de Ginny bébé mais il était sûr que sa fille lui ressemblait. Sauf pour les yeux, que deux paupières recouvraient. Deux magnifiques jades, pleines de curiosité et de malice.

Un silence pesant s'installa, bientôt rompu par les pleurs de Lyra, qui n'entendait plus aucune voix autour d'elle.

- Chut ! Mon ange, je suis là, tout va bien.

Harry l'appuya sur son épaule et commença à chanter une berçeuse.

Quelques secondes après avoir entendu la voix de son papa, elle se rendormi.

- Molly ? Est-ce que je peux la monter dans une chambre en haut ?

- Vas-y nous t'attendons.

Le Survivant sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers. Il entra dans une petite chambre bleu et crème. Lumineuse mais simple. Une armoire, un bureau, un lit à baldaquin et dans un coin une étagère. Il conjura un berceau et y placa Lyra. Il la couvrit et passa un doigt sur sa joue toute douce.

- Je t'aime mon cœur. Je t'aime comme j'aime ta maman.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'étagère. On ne pouvait plus rien y mettre. Des tas de photos et de biblots la recouvraient. La moitié était des photos sorcières : les Weasley, des amis de Ginny à Poudlard et même le professeur Dumbledore. L'autre moitié, c'était des photos moldues : toutes de Harry ou d'eux en couple. Des portaits, des photos de photomaton, de tout. Accroché à chaque cadre de photo il y avait un biblot : colliers et bracelets en plastique, portes-clés, figurines en porcelaine, des choses sans valeur monétaire mais sentimentale.

Il se souvenait de chaques sorties. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient du temps libre, Harry emmenait Ginny dans les villes moldues : Londres, Oxford, Edimburgh et même Paris. Il se rappelle encore la lueur émerveillée dans ces magnifiques prunelles bleues. En ce rappelant de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu de joyeux, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Ce n'est que quand il sentit l'eau sur ses joues, qu'Harry sortit de ses pensées.

_Décidément, j'ai trop versé de larmes ce soir, pensa-t-il._ Il essuya ses larmes, et sortit de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard à son ange. Il descendit les escaliers et ré-entra dans le salon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Alors Harry, explique-nous tout. Plusieurs voix s'étaient élevées. Apparemment ils avaient eu tous du mal à se retenir.

- Eh bien… Lyra est le petit ange que Gin' m'a confié avant de mourir. Elle est née le 13 mai. Un mois et demi-avant la bataille finale.

Tous l'écoutaient dans un silence quasi-religieux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais Harry…

Apparemment, Molly était abasourdie. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Harry… Vous étiez encore à l'école ?

Le Survivant piqua un fard monstre. La phrase que venait de dire Molly impliquait beaucoup de chose.

- Ecoutez Molly, nous nous aimions. Et nous avons voulu Lyra. Elle a été une surprise mais, rien n'aurait pu nous faire renoncer.

- Mais… La guerre avait déjà commencé, V-Voldemort…

- Molly, même Voldemort n'a pu nous enlever le peu de bonheur que l'on a vécu. Il a failli, mais il n'a pas réussit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. En fait beaucoup trop de choses clochaient.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Mione ?

- Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas vu que Ginny était enceinte? Je veux dire, on aurait dû le voir, non ?

Harry sourit. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour conclure des choses comme ça. Il supposait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

- Très bonne question. Et bien, quand Ginny a su qu'elle était enceinte, nous avions décidé que personne ne devait le savoir. Alors on a attendu la prochaine sortie à Pre-au-Lard pour pouvoir voir un Médicomage généraliste au village. Il a suivi Ginny pendant toute sa grossesse. Nous lui avons fait jurer qu'il ne dirait rien à personne sous peine de subir la colère du Survivant.

Il éclata de rire en repensant à la tête du Médicomage quand ils étaient entrés dans le cabinet.

- Nous lui avons dit que nous ne voulions pas que quelqu'un le sache, alors il nous a conseillé un sort pour cacher la grossesse de Ginny. Personne ne le savait. A part Dumbledore peut-être. Il savait toujours tout.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? On était, on est tes amis non ? Tu savais que tu pouvais compter sur nous.

Hermione le regardait, déçue par le comportement de son quasi-frère.

- Bon sang Harry, est-tu toujours le stupide Gryffondor borné ? Nous aurions pu vous aider.

- Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça, Hermione, répondit Harry, légèrement agacé. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, nous étions en guerre. Voldemort s'infiltrait partout, il enlevait mes proches, les torturait, les tuait. Tout ça pour n'importe quelles informations me concernant. Imagine-tu si jamais il avait appris que Ginny attendait un enfant de moi ? Il l'aurait capturé et il aurait tué Lyra.

Il avait la gorge serrée et regardait Hermione d'un air de dire « tu vois ce que tu me force à faire ? Imaginer mon petit ange mort ».

- On a déjà perdu Ginny… j'ai déjà perdu Gin', ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Je… je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans Lyra. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de Gin'…

- Je … je suis désolée Harry. Tu as raison. Mais alors comment avez-vous fais ? reprit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il déglutit, releva la tête et fit un petit sourire à Hermione qui lui répondit.

- Nous l'avons confié à un couple d'Islandais, aux alentours du 20 juin. Et nous l'avons récupéré le 2 juillet. Avant ces dates, elle était à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que vous ne pouviez pas entrer dans les appartements qu'Albus m'avait confiés. Et après, nous avons emménagé dans la petite maison de Pré-au-Lard. A chaque fois que vous veniez, je plaçais un sort sur la chambre de Lyra. Quand Ginny est morte, je suis allé voir Rémus et il m'a confié le poste de Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous étions tous tellement occupés, que personne ne rendait plus visite à personne. Ainsi tout était beaucoup plus simple.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Tout le monde jetait des regards à Harry qui contemplait le feu avec des yeux voilés de tristesse. Lentement il émergea de ses pensées. Puis avec un soupir à fendre un chaudron en or brut, il se redressa. Il les regarda tous et leur fit un sourire.

- Eh ! De la joie tout le monde, c'est Noël !

De grands yeux ronds se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bon d'accord ! J'ai un peu rafraîchit l'ambiance, reprit-il en voyant leurs airs éberlués, mais maintenant que vous avez fait la connaissance de Lyra, on peut s'éclater !

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras :

- Bon retour parmi nous, petit-frère !

Après ça, tout le monde reprit ses discussions avant la chanson. Les jumeaux montrèrent leur nouvelles inventions, Arthur, Bill et Percy débattaient sur la nécessité ( ou non ) d'intégrer des humains dans la direction de la banque Gringotts, Charlie et Ron parlaient Quidditch pour ne pas changer, Hermione et Molly s'amusèrent à chercher des petites amies potentielles pour les jumeaux et tombèrent d'accord sur les jumelles Patil. Quant à Harry, il fournissait le fond sonore. Tout son répertoire y passait. Il jouait Chanter de Florent Pagny, quant des pleurs se firent entendre à l'étage.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et étouffa un juron dans ses mains :

- Le biberon de Lyra !

Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, manquant de trébucher, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dans le salon, des regards furent échangés, et un fou rire gagna tout le monde.

En haut, dans la chambre de Ginny, Harry donnait le biberon à son petit ange. Celle-ci fixait son papa avec de grands yeux émerveillés, tout simplement parce qu'il chantait une chanson. Il suffisait qu'elle entende la voix de son papa pour qu'elle se calme.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le seul ange à s'apaiser avec la voix de Harry. Au-delà de tout nuage, dans un autre monde (1), un ange s'était allongé en entendant cette voix aimée. Cet ange était une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Deux grandes ailes blanches dépassaient de son dos et transperçaient une robe bleue pâle très légère. Un doux sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Ginny, car c'était bien elle, écoutait son amour chanter la berceuse qu'elle aimait tant, à leur fille. Elle ne pouvait les voir, mais les entendre occasionnellement. Harry et Lyra lui manquaient, mais elle n'était pas malheureuse. Elle avait revu ici, plusieurs camarades morts pendant la guerre. Elle avait rencontré les parents de Harry, James et Lily Potter, et aussi retrouvé Sirius. Les trois adultes veillaient sur la jeune fille qui veillait sur sa famille.

Ginny avait envie de revoir Harry, mais il devait déjà s'occuper de Lyra. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à son amour.

- Prends bien soin de Lyra. Je t'attends. Je t'aime.

Dans la chambre, Harry redéposa sa fille dans son berceau. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand un souffle lui effleura l'oreille. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

The End 

(1) Le monde des morts dans A la Croisée des Mondes de Pullman, mais seulement pour les anges. Cela donne donc le monde des anges.lol.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que le premier chapitre. Moi, c'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire mais bon.

Le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, vous le voyez? Il vous appelle.

Mayo!


End file.
